


Murder be thy name

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, sluagh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Две легенды встречаются на войне.





	Murder be thy name

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи – из китбука слуагов:  
> wod.su/changeling/book/kitbook_sluagh/03
> 
> Название – из песен проекта American Murder Song:  
> youtube.com/watch?v=nnmAsCr4Rjg&list=PLMUf6VbzFx34efoluN3hJEEQ3P6cuJ49u

У леди Даэрлен зачарованный сад-лабиринт, неприступный дворец и верная стража. Утром её находят в собственной спальне с перерезанным горлом. 

Тодд не верит в бессмертных Сиохайн и новую Весну. Ничуть не больше — в меньшее зло и оправдание средств целью. Он верит лишь в остроту своего кинжала.

Месть, как известно, подаётся холодной. "...Как полудохлый слуаг", — обычно добавляет кто-нибудь, криво усмехаясь.

Тодд не любит стереотипы. Но у властелина страха действительно совершенно ледяные пальцы.

— Наслышан о вас. Огромная честь для меня.  
— Огромная честь для меня. Наслышан о вас.

Они обмениваются рукопожатием и любезностями. Говорят о погоде и последних светских новостях. От всех этих формальностей у любого другого китэйна свело бы зубы, но ими так удобно скрывать смятение и скорбь, поселившиеся в каждом сердце после Ночи Железных Ножей.

"Неужели это и есть неуловимый убийца из невероятных историй?" — думает Алексей.  
"Неужели это и есть воплощённый ужас из древних легенд?" — недоумевает Тодд.

Вслух, конечно, ничего подобного они не скажут. Слуагам не подобает быть невежливыми. Особенно друг с другом. Особенно на войне.

***

Имена значат много. Алексею это известно слишком хорошо.

— Мы заставим их заплатить за всё, Гвинифара, любовь моя, — шепчет Тодд, ласково касаясь лезвия. — Ты и я, за всё, за всё...

Тринадцатипалый не интересуется, кем она была. Не пытается разобраться, обращается ли наёмный убийца к своей памяти или к кинжалу. Он предпочитает молчать, если его не спрашивают.

Впрочем, что нежданный союзник любит почти так же, как кровь врагов, так это вопросы — обезоруживающе-острые, разяще-внезапные. 

— Всегда было любопытно: чего боится король кошмаров?  
— Того же, чего и все. Железа и Зимы.

Он даже не использует запутанные иносказания, как принято говорить о подобном. Такое уж время — вещи приходится называть, как есть.

Поэтому, когда очередной высокородный предатель спрашивает, кто он и как смеет являться без приглашения, Тодд отвечает:

— Имя мне — смерть.

Настало время вспомнить, кем они всегда были, кем они должны быть: порождениями ужаса, хозяевами ночи, вестниками возмездия.

— И мы пришли за тобой, — добавляет Алексей, выходя из теней. Охранник-тролль не поспешит на помощь своему господину: он только что наложил на себя руки, лишь бы сбежать от оживших худших воспоминаний всех воплощений на протяжении нескольких веков.

Гвинифара, как истинная леди, ждёт, когда джентльмены дадут ей слово, пока лишь улыбаясь изящным изогнутым лезвием.

***

Война отняла у него возлюбленную, а теперь забрала и друга.

По крайней мере, ему хотелось бы называть его так. И задать ещё десятки дерзких вопросов, и узнать сотни секретов, скрытые за проклятым (или благословенным?) именем.

Кровь заливает сюртук, пропитывает шейный платок, рисует на снегу крылья подстреленного ворона. Тодду хочется взвыть волком, но тишина стальным ошейником сковывает горло, и это ещё одна из бесчисленных тайн слуагов, о которой Алексей знает, но ему уже не расскажет.

— Я вернусь, — хрипит тот. На бледных губах застывает поистине жуткая в своём спокойствии улыбка, почти такая же, как у Гвинифары-второй. — Я всегда возвращаюсь. Невозможно убить страх.

— Только посмей бросить нас, Тринадцатипалый! — бессильно шипит Тодд. — Если не вернёшься, я отыщу тебя — в Аду или Раю, в Аркадии или льдах Зимы, в этой жизни или следующей — и убью заново, но уже сам!

...Тодда Серого так и не находят. Лишь его верную спутницу. В сердце лорда Гвистила аэп Эйлунд, прямо в день восхождения на трон нового короля.

Но истории продолжают передаваться из уст в уста — в полумраке, полушёпотом, полувыдуманные. Про таинственного мстителя, судью и палача предателей своего рода, неуловимого и беспощадного. Про заколдованное имя-ключ, которым мифический Сиохайн вновь и вновь отпирает дверь в этот мир, чтобы напомнить ему, почему стоит бояться темноты.

И пока ходят и множатся легенды — они живы. Поэтому нечистые совестью ши вовсе не зря опасаются того, что может скрываться в тенях.


End file.
